Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head
by CandyFlossRain
Summary: Raindrops keep falling on my head and just like the guy who's feet are too big for his bed, nothing seems to fit.... Slight BA


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Law and Order Criminal Intent, nor the song 'Raindrops Keep falling on my head' which belongs to B.J. Thomas.

**Author's Notes:** I wrote this a few days ago in History class when my teacher got angry with people talking and we were all forced to be silent. It was raining outside at the time, and I just happened to have the lyrics to Raindrops Keep Falling on my Head stashed away in my binder...so I decided to write this piece. It was originally going to be a Logan/Barek piece, but I thought the whole, 'just like the guy who's feet are to big for his bed' line seemed to suit Bobby better. Enjoy.

* * *

**Raindrops Keep Falling on my Head**

_Raindrops keep falling on my head_

_and just like the guy who's feet are too big for his bed,_

_nothing seems to fit,_

_those,_

_raindrops are falling on my head, they keep falling._

A large silhouette could be barely seen upon an old wooden park bench through the torrents of rain crashing down from the cloudy abyss above. It was a dark, dreary day and the rain acted as if it would never cease. Children had been forced within their humble homes by parents who didn't want them to get sick. The dark figure on the bench, on the other hand, didn't seem to mind the cold, unforgiving rain that was pounding down around him.

His over coat was soaked, as well as the cotton undershirt he was wearing. Thick, curly black hair peppered with gray seemed deflated as the rain seeped into it, drowning it. The man's pale cheeks and chin held stubble, showing he hadn't shaved for at least a couple of days. With a soft sigh, he shifted and leaned back against the equally wet wood of the park bench, seeming to almost relax.

_So I just did me some talking to the sun,_

_and I said I didn't like the way he got things done,_

_sleeping on the job_

_those,_

_raindrops are falling on my head they keep falling_

His body was numb from the cold, but he was okay with it. Brilliantly dark drown eyes slid shut for a moment as the rain continued to assault his still figure. The calming sound of hard rain filled his ears and surrounded him. The fresh smell it brought filled his nostrils to the brim. His tongue would dart out now and again to taste the drop of liquid gathering on his lips.

The man's senses were pleased. Even his sight, as he re-opened his dark eyes and stared up at the gray sky.

_But there's one thing, I know_

_The blues they sent to meet me won't defeat me._

_It won't be long 'till happiness steps up to greet me_.

A small bodied woman wound her way down the wet concrete path that cut through the park. Currently she was dressed in a pair of simple jeans and a thick jacket. Over her head was an umbrella, keeping the rain from touching her dirty blond hair. Hazel gaze swept over the damp park and narrowed as she squinted, trying to see through the wall of rain. In the distance she spotted the shadowy male and seemed to pause for a moment, unsure if he was a friend or for. Figuring she could hold her own, she continued down the path.

_Raindrops keep falling on my head_

_but that doesn't mean my eyes will soon be turning red._

_Crying's not for me, cause_

_I'm never gonna stop the rain by complaining_

_because I'm free_

_nothing's worrying me_

The man remained still for a moment, continuing to watch the sky. He ignored the sting of the rain as it made contact with his bare eye and simply watched the sky with child-like adoration and fascination. It took a moment for him to notice the small shadowy figure currently headed in his general direction. He sat up, ignoring his numb body, and trained his eyes upon the figure. Even from a great distance, he could tell the shadow's gender from the gentle curves of her body. Brows rose as she got closer, wondering if she knew of his presence or not. It was when her familiar hazel eyes met his through the rain that he knew how aware she was.

_It won't be long till happiness steps up to greet me_

"Bobby?" came the soft question as the female came to stand in front of the throughly soaked man. "You must be freezing..."

"Eames." Bobby Goren acknowledged, his voice sounding strained. To her second comment he merely shrugged.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked, sitting down beside him on the bench, holding the umbrella over both their heads, even if it was a bit awkward due to their height difference.

"Let me hold that." he murmured and gently took the umbrella from her, cold fingers brushing against her warm hand for a moment before he shifted and help up the umbrella, efficiently blocking the rain. The blond woman allowed him to take the umbrella before realizing cold water was seeping through the back of her denim jeans, thanks to the wet wooden bench.

"You didn't answer my question." she pointed out after a brief moment of silence.

"I like the rain." he answered softly. "You shouldn't have sat down...the bench is wet." the brown eyed man glanced over at his companion.

"Don't I know it." she replied with a smile, eyes gleaming in the dim light. "Though I think I can let my rear get a little wet if you can be soaked to the bone." when all the man did was once more shrug in reply, she sighed. After a long moment of silence between the two, the sound of the rain being the only thing keeping the pair grounded in reality, the blond woman leaned over and rested her head on the large man's shoulder, eyes closing as she enjoyed the cool feeling of the damp jacket against her warm cheek.

Bobby Goren glanced at his partner, smiled, and began humming a familiar tune, allowing him and his partner to simply relax. To let them enjoy the rain and each other's presence.

_Raindrops keep falling on my head_

_but that doesn't mean my eyes will soon be turning red_

_crying's not for me_

_Cause I'm never gonna stop the rain by complaining_

_because I'm free_

_Nothing's worrying me._


End file.
